the little things
by kaiyurin
Summary: the littlest things make them happy, even if it meant running in circles to find a pokemon because pokemon go just got released. pre-established relationship, a collection of attempts to make nicomaki fluffier than it already is
1. Chapter 1

**.a/n ;** kind of short because this was just based on a super short comic i made so

* * *

1 : i found it

The redhead was abruptly awoken by her phone vibrating on her nightstand, receiving a lot of messages from the totally-number-1-idol. Maki was kind of upset regarding this, seeing it was a rather long day and she just wanted to have her beauty sleep.

Reaching out to grab her red phone, she swiped the touchscreen to check her messages. It was mostly her girlfriend not being able to sleep, a bad habit Nico had. Due to that, she would just constantly spam someone (a handful of the time it's Maki seeing she stopped caring) about what her thoughts are in hope she'll just fall asleep.

However, that wasn't all Nico sent.

Maki had some missed calls, hell even some FaceTime requests from Nico. And a single message from her, with just;

'MAKI'

which was pretty vague. She looked at the clock behind her, which read it being at 3 AM. Maki scratched the back of her head, what did Nico need now at this time?

She typed in response with 'its3' and immediately she responded with 'I FOUND IT' then she continued it with 'DRATINI'.

She sighed. She sent her reply 'smh' as she got off her bed and took her green hoodie and her yellow backpack, knowing that if Nico is leaving her house at this hour, Maki needs to be responsible. It's her job. It's what she kind of signed up for being her girlfriend.

Taking in her grey sneakers, she headed towards the front door and left the house.

3:06 AM

It's so early in the morning, Maki thought to herself while yawning. Walking in the cold dark streets wasn't fun either. Eventually, she heard a high pitched voice call out to her,

"Maki!"

She turned her head to find the source of the voice and found that annoyingly short idol. She stood on top of the swing's seat while waving her free hand as the other gripped onto the steel chains that held the swing in place. Nico jumped off the swing and briskly walked over to Maki and apologized,

"Sorry, Maki, it's just that-"  
"You found a Dratini, I know. It's fine, let's go, Nico."

Her heart hurt a bit, but not the bad type of hurt when she saw Nico's magenta eyes lit up. With that, Nico took her girlfriend's hand in her smaller ones, and lead the way.

"You're lucky I love you, y'know?"  
"Love you too, Maki, now, where are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**.a/n** what kind of ending is this

* * *

2 : vulpix is near

Nico walked on her way home, holding an umbrella to prevent her from getting soaked seeing it was raining really hard. She wondered if a typhoon was nearing, seeing it didn't seem like your average rain.

Working part-time at a bakery was fun, being able to make food herself, especially because she didn't want to somehow lose to her girlfriend. Which, thinking back on it, is kind of dumb.

In her free arm was a plastic bag hanging from it with some baguettes that she made herself. She thought they tasted good, so maybe Maki would enjoy them too.

Unlocking the door to her house, she made her way inside. Immediately, she locked the door behind her. Slipping off her shoes, and closing the umbrella, dropping the plastic bag as she did so. Nico looked around, Maki hasn't arrived yet. She sighed. Maybe the two should live together, after all, they were dating.

She heard a very loud knock, almost as if someone had thrown themselves onto her door. It kind of disturbed her as to why someone would even do that. Sighing, she walked back again to the door, and looked through the small hole.

Eyes widening, she immediately unlocked the door and questioned the person outside,

"Maki?! What the hell are you doing under the rain?! Get inside, quick!" She yelled at her, taking her girlfriend's wrist and dragged her inside her house.

As soon as she walked in, rain droplets fell from her hair and from her phone, as Nico quickly ran back and forth to grab a towel to dry Maki up. "Geez, Maki, what are you doing?"

"Vulpix is near."

Was the only explanation she heard from Maki. Nico sighed. "You shouldn't risk your health to get a Vulpix." Maki laughed it off half-heartedly, "Hah, you should preach that to that kid who almost got killed by a truck." The other girl rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Maki, I don't want you getting sick."

The redhead didn't reply, she just hung her head low, letting some of the droplets fall onto the ground. Nico just muttered somethings under her breath, something that Maki picked up and learned they usually don't mean anything other than her complaining. She understood why she did, however.

"You're so annoying, Maki."  
"And you're not annoying too?"  
"Yeah."  
"This is coming from my girlfriend who woke me up at 3 AM to get a Dratini."  
"Well, I'm the BEST girlfriend so of course you'd wake up."

Maki let out a small chuckle, "Sure, tell yourself that." And that alone made Nico smile. After some time, droplets stopped dripping from her head, and the ravenette left the towel on her head, and took the plastic bag and walked towards the living room and plopped herself onto the couch. Nico yelled towards Maki, "Your clothes are upstairs, Maki! I made sure to wash them with aaaaaall my looooove!"

"Gee, thanks, I'm sure I will smell like your love now." Maki joked as she made her way upstairs.

When Maki came back, she saw Nico in the backyard going in circles. She giggled inwardly about this, and walked towards the door that separated the two locations.

Nico looked so happy catching a vULPIX HOLD ON THATS MINE.

Maki opened the door and ran towards Nico and whipped her phone out.

"THAT'S MY VULPIX NICO"  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I GOT IT FIRST"  
"I SAW IT FIRST"  
"HEY"


End file.
